Katherine Peters
Katherine Peters, nicknamed Kathy, Kath, or KP by her friends, is the daughter of Bloom and Sky and the current queen of Sparks. Personality Profile Katherine has a feisty personality, similar to her mother and father. She is also stubborn and would rarely change her mind once it's made up, and would often sulk when things didn't go her way, and also has a hard time admitting when she is wrong. Despite this she is selfless and caring and never turns her back on people who need help. As such she was willing to sacrifice herself for a commoner when her planet was attacked. She would also go to lengths to correct something when something is wrong, breaking a few rules when necessary, and getting into trouble for it often, much like her parents and their gangs. Curiosities *'Favorite Food:' Pizza *'Favorite Color:' Red *'Favorite Hobbies:' Swimming, Modelling (after graduation), Practicing her Martial Arts *'Favorite Pet:' Oliver the kitten *'Ideal Boyfriend:' Andro *'Best Friends:' Samantha, Andro *'Favorite Movies:' Mystery, Romance *'Loves:' Andro, Swimming, Singing *'Hates:' Arguing with her parents *'Favorite Music:' Pop, Rock, Calming (when she's depressed) *'Favorite Shoes:' Heels (preferably) *'Favorite Subjects:' Transfiguration, Potionology *'Favorite Spell:' Phoenix Flower *'Catchphrase:' "No Fear." Appearance Katherine looks much like her mother. She has green eyes instead of the blue both her parents, have due to her DNA getting messed up during Meiosis, and red hair(though a little lighter), with blond streaks (courtesy of her father). She also has Bloom's slender body. Civilian She normally wears a blue shirt with red sleeves and a phoenix (her symbol) on it, blue jeans, and green high heels. Winx Katherine's Winx form is a red shirt (with a flame on it), shorts, boots and gloves with six wings. She has a blue band with an emerald jewel around her head. Charmix Katherine's Charmix is a bird-like pin with a ruby. The accessory to go with it is a red waist pouch. Mermaid When Katherine was turned into a mermaid, her tail was red, with her winx wings behind her, and she wore a handmade seashell bra at first, then a red tube top. Enchantix Katherine's Enchantix is a orange top and shorts, with a pink ruffle hanging from the top rim of her shirt, and a chain with a red jewel hanging from her waist. She has barefoot sandals with pink jewels and pink arm gloves. Her choker is turquoise with a blue fairy dust bottle. Her wings are pale with red jewels hanging on them. Her hair is tied into a long braid. Believix Katherine's Believix is a red top, skirt and boots with white hangings on the bottom rims and white gloves. Her wings are pale red with red circles in the corners. Her hair is stretched down past her waist and has a gold heart clipped into it. Sophiex Katherine's Sophiex is a red-leaf bra with a light red bikini bottom with a red hanging like a loincloth, large orange hand-less see through gloves, and pale red shoes with red strapping's. Her wings, smaller than her Believix, are pale red with red circles in the corners. Her hair is stretched past her waist, like her Believix, with a red leaf clipped into it. Lovix Katherine's Lovix form is a red shirt with a white star on it, a red skirt, red boots with light red stockings and white gloves all with with warming wool on the rims. Her wings, smaller than her Believix, are pale red with grey circles in the corners. Her hair is stretched past her waist, like her Believix, with a snowflake clipped into it. Katherine winx.png|Katherine's Winx form Katherine charmix.png|Katherine's Charmix katherine mermaid.jpg|Katherine's mermaid form Katherine enchantix.png|Katherine's Enchantix form Katherine believix.png|Katherine's Believix form Katherine sophiex.png|Katherine's Sophiex form katherine lovix.png|Katherine's Lovix form Life Story Katherine Peters Story or FanFic:Winx Club Fanon Without Wings Relationships Katherine Peters Relationships Powers/Spells & Abilities Katherine didn't inherit the Dragon Fire but is a user of fire magic just like her mother. In addition to magic she is also skilled in hand to hand combat thanks to training from her father Winx spells *Phoenix Flower *Fire Fist *Flame Kick *Fire Wall *Flame Wheel Enchantix spells *Enchantix Burst *Burning Beam *Healing Aura Believix spell *Power of the Heart Sophiex spell *Warming Nature Lovix spell *Burning Ice Katherine Peters Civilian 1.png Katherine bride.png Katherine civilian 9.png Katherine date.png Katherine formal 2.png Katherine formal 3.png Katherine formal 4.png Katherine gym.png Katherine ice.png Katherine jog.png Katherine karate.png Katherine model.png Katherine model 10.png Katherine model 2.png Katherine model 3.png Katherine model 4.png Katherine model 5.png Katherine model 6.png Katherine model 7.png Katherine model 8.png Katherine model 9.png Katherine pose 2.png Katherine princess.png Katherine rain.png Katherine rock.png Katherine roller.png Katherine sleep 2 .png Katherine snow.png Katherine spy.png Katherine summer.png Katherine swim 2.png Katherine western.png Katherine and andro.png Katherine baby.png Katherine pose.png Katherine pregnant.png Katherine young.png Category:Fairies Category:Katherine Peters Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Fan made fairy Category:Female Characters